


Wanting

by shuckiestshuckface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckiestshuckface/pseuds/shuckiestshuckface
Summary: He didn't ask for a personal assistant.





	

I was really struggling to tie this damned tie and I was running late for work. 

It didn't happen often, normally I would be there perfectly in time to sip my coffee in the peace of my office. I managed to knot the black piece of fabric around my neck good enough and then I was off to work. No time for coffee. 

Damned Erwin Smith and his new and shitty strategy setting! I spent the entire night working on it to have it done by the morning, getting about three hours of sleep. And to prove it there were the huge and dark bags under my eyes. Lucky me I didn't have to take a plane today or I'd have had to pay an extra charge for both of them. Yeah, yeah shitty sense of humor, I'm aware. 

Back to work. I entered the tall building, almost entirely made of stained glass windows, of the Scout Legion Enterprises. 

I hurried in taking the elevator to the fifth floor where my office as the Chief Executive Officer was. I was walking down the corridor leading to it, when I heard from the elevator someone running to keep up with my fast pace, shouting my name like a mad. Too early to deal with this crap. And without my holy coffee! 

"Levi!" four eyes said breathlessly once he reached me "How can you be so fast on that little legs of yours?!" 

I rolled my eyes at that "Tch" and I tried to leave Hanji behind walking faster than before, but she didn't give up "LEVI! WAIT!" 

I turned around snorting "What do you want shitty glasses?" She just smiled at me jumping up and down excitedly "I found you a personal assistant!" 

I just stared at her bouncing frowning "What?! I'm the one in charge of hiring and firing" I said with a warningly tone and pointing an accusing finger at her. 

"No need to remember it to me. But you hire or fire if Erwin tells you to, don't you?" Cheeky little shit. 

I ignored her question deliberately "What would I need a personal assistant for anyway?" I crossed my arms waiting for her answer. 

"To answer your calls, organize your appointments ... Keep you company?" She tried probably running out of possible reasons. 

I turned my back at her shaking my head and resuming the walk to my office, that should have been quiet and peaceful. 

"An assistant could help you doing what you struggle to do! Lighten your work!" She tried again but I just kept walking. 

"Bring you coffee!" Hanji shouted desperately. 

At that I stopped walking and turned to face her. It wouldn't be so bad having someone to bring me coffee every morning. 

"Glad I caught your interest" She sighed relieved. 

"I still don't get it thought. Erwin didn't tell me I needed to hire someone to be my personal assistant" I frowned. 

"This is because he's going to be an intern! He wants to make a career as a CEO in the future" I rolled my eyes, he wasn't the first person dreaming of being a CEO, thinking it means just money, expensive cars and all that crap. But it's not that easy, at least if you aren't the son of the owner of the Company, which I wasn't. I sweat my ass off to be where I was now. 

"Anyway, I thought, who better that the whiz Levi could teach him? Putting him under your lead would help him learning. Look I brought you his curriculum" She handed me a folder, I took it and started looking through it as Hanji kept talking. 

"Eren Jaeger. 22. Beautiful eyes. Shining smile. Funny, cheerful and really smart. Oh and he's gay! I thought you should know" I move my eyes from the picture of a brunette guy with tan skin and two different colored eyes to look at Hanji rising an eyebrow. 

"And single" she added winking and then elbowing one of my hips. 

"Why should I be interested in his private life?" I shook my head "Anyway I'll think about it, okay?" I said closing the folder and turned around to reach my office. 

Hanji kept following me till then, talking and talking. Oh and talking. Once my office came in sight I ran for the door locking it behind me. 

"Levi!" She ran too, tried to open the door, seeing it didn't budge she just bounced away with a "See you at lunch!" I sighed relieved I was finally in a quiet place, without annoying people, without naming anybody. HANJI. I rested my head against the cool surface and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I was so freaking tired, it wouldn't surprise me if I fall asleep at the meeting I needed to attend in a few hours.

The quietness of my office was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My eyes opened instantly and I quickly turned around. What I didn't expect was seeing the same Eren Jaeger, of the folder I hugged to my chest for the fright, standing awkwardly near the black leather couch I had in the corner of my office. 

Messy brown hair, with some longer bands reaching his eyes: one the color of amber and honey, the other the color of jade. Both framed by long and dark eyelashes. He was biting nervously his full and so kissable lips. I trailed my eyes down his body, he was wearing a suit and God did he look hot in it. My mouth was hanging open by now and he was smirking self conscious. I quickly shook my head to clear it from any inappropriate thought I was having. Shitty brat. 

"What are you doing in my office?!" I asked blinking my eyes a few times and closing my mouth quickly. 

"Good morning Lev- Mr. Ackerman! I'm Eren Jaeger" He held his hand out for me to shake it. I did, still trying to put myself together. 

"I'm a new intern in your Company and I'm here to be your personal assistant. Coffee?" He handed me a cup of Starbucks, I accepted it.

"What kind of coffee is this?" I asked taking a little tentatively sip and if Eren's eyes where looking at my lips or his tongue darted out to wet his plump bottom lip, I didn't notice. I didn't notice at all. 

"An espresso macchiato" he answered me unsurely now. "I didn't know how you like your coffee, so I bought what I usually drink too" I hummed as a thank you. I really needed it. I could feel my body slowly waking up. 

Still sipping from the cup I sat at my desk and started my computer. Eren looked around my office running a hand through his fluffly brown hair. 

"What am I supposed to do as your personal assistant?" 

I didn't look up from my computer "Clean the office" I said to him laying the espresso near the papers I worked on last night. 

He chuckled "You're joking, right?" his laugh was cute and made my lips twitch a little upwards in some sort of a smile, but I quickly turned it my usually blank expression. 

"Do I look someone who's joking?" I asked now looking at him raising an eyebrow. 

His smile disappeared almost immediately "No Sir, of course not. I'll go" he started pointing at the door of my office behind his back "I'll collect some products or whatever and start right away then" He said running out of the door. I shook my head sighing finally able to write my paper work at the computer.

Almost five minutes later Eren was back with all the necessary and silently started cleaning the little lounge area meticulously. I was half way done copying the strategy setting when Eren moved to dust my desk, spilling the cup of coffee on the sheets I spent so many hours on.

"Oh my God! I'm so freaking sorry! Levi I'm sorry" He started throwing excuses at me while I just stared at my stained and now unreadable work incredulously. I could see Eren's hand frantically trying to dry them with the cloth he was using to clean. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stay calm, and closed my fingers in fists. So hard that my knuckles turn white. 

"You know how many hours of work it took me to get this shit finished?!" I spat harshly and pinching the bridge of my nose "Fuck!" I slammed my hand on the black wood of my desk "Just get out of here before I strangle you with my own hands" I warned him rubbing my eyes not so gently in frustration. 

Wait, how did Hanji describe him? Oh right, very smart. That little fucker wasn't just going to leave after I specifically told him to and threatened him with certain death. 

No, of course he was just going to be an annoying little shit with all his "I'm sorry Levi" and "What can I do to fix it?" for one, who gave him the permission to call me by name? And two, what did he think he could do to fix it? I finished working on it at four in the morning, who knew I was going to need more than a copy?! Fucking mmmh. I needed to redo the last twenty pages myself, but not now. Not when I was on the brink of committing a murder.

"Fine!" I stood up from my chair "If you aren't going to leave. I will!" I said snorting exasperatingly and walking out of my own office slamming the door shut behind my back. I sighed massaging my temples. Unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm back with my first Ereri fic (the mother of all the ships) ever! I hope you're gonna like it. Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, it would mean so much if you did! Thank you so much for reading! To the next chapter, take care :)


End file.
